In starting an internal combustion engine without using a starter, the related art is described as follows. Upon starting the engine, the cylinder that stopped at the expansion stroke is detected, the detected cylinder is fired, and by this combustion the engine is rotated and thus started. See Japanese Patent Publication No. H02-271073 (Page 2, upper left column, lines 7 to 14).